The Happy Hightopp
by Jedi2016
Summary: Petunia Hightopp comes across a cottage. And in that cottage lives another little girl full of light and life. The two become very good friends and Petunia invites the girl to the White castle.


**The Happy Hightopps**

After Alice had defeated the Jabberwocky, she and Tarrant decided to get married. On the day of their wedding, the two took a walk by a lake in Marmoreal. Alice clinging to her husbands arm, she looked up at him and smiled.

"Alice..." Tarrant said, "how is it you would marry me? I'm only an old, mad hatter."

"Why should that matter? Should I marry a man who appears to be better but within, he isn't at all?"

Tarrant said nothing, as he knew she was right. She truly loved him and he trusted her love for him.

Only a few months later, Alice was withchild and the newly married couple were overjoyed. And even happier the night she was born. The baby girl, and newest Hightopp. Another Hightopp to carry on the Hightopp clan, as this was a very moving and wonderful thing for the old Hatter who lived so long thinking that he was the last.

And they gave the little girl the name of Petunia, like the little flower. Petunia Hightopp would grow to be a very beautiful girl indeed.

* * *

 **The Cuillin's Story**

And not too long after, there was a boy names Darren Cuillin who just turned the age of 17 years. And he married a woman who he had loved since he was a child. Her name was Elise.

They wed in a village not too far from Marmoreal, and happy that Underland was saved, they would feel safe to raise their own little happy family.

But sadly, when their first child was born, Elise died in childbirth, leaving Darren alone. This broke his heart, but he would remain loyal to his precious baby girl who was just born, and raise her with as much love as he would ever be able to give.

The baby's name was Ana Cuillin, just as Elise wanted before she died. And Darren would make sure that Ana had the best life he could give her, and he was determined to make her happy despite the fact that she had no mother.

* * *

The years past, and Petunia was growing into a fine young lady. She was 8 years old and learned how to make her first hat. Petunia had red hair like her father and brown eyes like her mother.

And when one day, she went wandering around the villages, she came upon a cute cottage. There was a gated pathway up to the cottage and a little river beside the home with a mill. There was a small fenced in area where there was a goat and a little tree house, just as cute as ever.

The garden had pumpkins, watermelons, cornstocks tomatos and carrots. And there was a small little flower garden with a tiny bench by it's side.

"Papa, can you take me to the valley so I can pick flowers?" Petunia heard a little girl say.

"We were there, this morning, and you have an entire bundle of them," a man said, and then Petunia saw the two come walking around the house.

"But, I want lots and lots of them!" the little girl with blond hair said, dreamily as she clasped her hands in a girly way. "Please, Papa? Please?"

The man with blondish brown hair gave his little girl a smile. "You'll have to wait till I'm done working. Why don't you go attend to your flowers and then it'll be lunch time. Then I'll take you to the valley."

"Thank you, Papa!" the little girl said, and she jumped up and gave him a kiss.

Then she ran along to go weed in her little flower garden. The father walked into the goat's pen and began to milk her.

Petunia watched a while and saw him pour a bucket of milk into a vern. Then he began to chop wood.

"Are you finished yet, Papa?" the small girl asked.

"Not yet, Dear," the father smiled, and he continued to chop wood.

Suddenly, Petunia got a wonderful idea. She grabbed her basket and ran to the valley that she knew had many flowers. She picked a load full and ran back up to the cozy cottage, where she saw that the little girl was skipping around, singing. And when the girl ran over to the woods to get a pail of water, Petunia rushed over.

"Hello?" she said.

The little girl looked up a bit alarmed, and then looked about. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm right here!" Petunia called and she waved her hand at the girl.

Now the girl saw her and she looked curiously at Petunia. "What's your name?"

"I'm Petunia. What's your name?"

"I'm Ana," the blond girl smiled.

"I have flowers for you," Petunia said.

Ana's face lit up with joy. "You do?"

Petunia handed her a basket full of flowers. "Oh, my! Thank you!" Ana said, happily. "That was just what I wanted! How did you know?"

Petunia smiled a little bashfully. "Well...I just have my ways."

"Thank you, Petunia!" Ana cheered, and she took one flower out of the basket and set it in Petunia's ear. "It looks pretty," she smiled.

Petunia took a little blue flower and stuck it in Ana's ear. "So do you."

"Do you want to play with me? I have a tea set," Ana said.

"A tea set?" Petunia said, in delight. "My father and I love tea parties!"

"Then come on!" Ana said, and she grabbed Petunia by the hand and dragged her away. Behind the cottage, there was a little pond, and by the pond there was a very small and delicate tea party set up.

The table was the size of three feet wide and there was a lacy table cloth with a small tea set of flowers, pink and purple. "Papa got me a tea set, and he made me a table with chairs," Ana said, as she pulled out the little white chair, just perfect for a little girl.

Petunia sat down. "Thank you, Ana."

"It was my pleasure," Ana said, with a curtsey, very politely. Then she set the bundle of flowers in the center of the table. "I'll get the cookies and scones."

Ana rushed into the cottage. Petunia admired the beauty of the the atmosphere. The land was green and there were many large trees around. The gardens were beautiful and there were berry bushes everywhere she looked.

The pathways lead to the gardens, the cottage and to the pond with lily pads and frogs.

Ana came running out with a plate full of cookies. "I made the cookies myself," she said, proudly. "Papa said, that since I'm 6 years old now, I can bake cookies...But...he would rather have our little bunny friend, Nina help me..." Ana said, revealing that she didn't make the cookies on her own.

"I have a bunny friend. His name is McTwisp, and he lives in the castle," Petunia said with a smile.

"Do you live in a castle?!"

"Yes, the white castle! It's beautiful!"

"I would love to live in the castle!" Ana said, with dreamy eyes.

Just then, Nina the rabbit maid came hopping out. "Hear you are, Girls. Your tea is ready," she said, pouring tea into the tea pot.

"Thank you, Nina," Ana said.

"Now, Ana, Dear. Don't you go filling up on cookies, or your father will be angry that you wont eat your lunch," Nina said.

"Yes, Nina. I'll only eat one."

"Good girl," Nina said, and she smiled at Petunia. "You girls have fun. I won't get in the way." She hopped away.

Just as Ana poured some tea into Petunia's tea cup, she heard her father's voice calling her.

"I'm at the tea table, Papa!" Ana called, and then Darren came walking around the corner.

He looked rather surprised when he saw the red haired girl sitting there. "Oh, my...whoe's this, Ana?" he asked.

"This is my friend, Petunia!" Ana said, happily. "She gave me flowers, so we don't need to go to the valley anymore, and now we're drinking tea!"

Darren thought that this situation was too sweet to be true. But at the same time, he worried for the girl's parents. "I see..." he said, nodding his head, "and Petunia, do your parents know you're gone?"

"Yes, Sir! My mother said I can go for a walk!" Petunia said, confidentaly.

Darren nodded his head again. "All right, well maybe you can show me to your parent's home?"

"Can we finish our tea first, Papa?" Ana asked.

"Well...I suppose," Darren said, not wanting to spoil their fun, "but I think your parents ought to know where you are."

"Yes, Sir," Petunia said.

Darren walked off to the garden and began to tend to it, as he kept a close eye on the girls, making sure that they were safe.

* * *

"Do you like to to play dolls?" asked Petunia.

"I love to play dolls! Papa got me a doll that has a big purple dress and blond hair like me. Sometimes I have tea parties with her."

"What's her name?"

"Daisy."

"My mother makes dolls for me all the time," Petunia said.

Ana smiled.

"Does your mother make you dolls?"

"No..." Ana shook her head. "I don't have a mother."

Petunia's face fell to concern. "Where is she...?"

"She died when I was born," Ana said, sadly.

Petunia felt such sympathy for Ana. For she didn't know what she would do without her mother. How would she live for even a day without her? "I'm sorry..."

"It's okay," Ana said, with a smile. "At least Papa's still alive, and he can take care of me."

Petunia glanced over at Darren as he was howing the garden. She wondered if he ever felt lonely without his wife. He must have been. Petunia could count many times that her father was away at work, and her mother would always say, 'I miss him.' But the only difference was, Tarrant would always come back. But for Ana's father, his wife would never come again.

It was a solemn moment for Petunia, and she wasn't quite sure she would know how to handle it.

"Do you want to see my doll?" Ana asked, breaking Petunia from her thoughts.

"Oh...of course I would!" Petunia exclaimed.

Ana bounced to her feet and rushed into the house. Then moments later, she came back with a doll that was almost as beautiful as she was.

The doll was porcelain with curly golden hair and a bow in her hair. Her eyes were blue as Ana's, and a smile was on the doll's pink lips. The doll's long purple dress was full of perls and many other little details such as embroideries and laces.

"Oh, Ana, she's beautiful!" Petunia said in awe. It was the most beautiful doll she had ever seen. "Your father must love you dearly to get you a present like this."

"Papa says he always wants me to be happy," Ana said.

"Do you want to come to the castle? I can show you my doll as well."

Ana's face lit up with all the joy in the world. "Yes, I would love that!"

"Let's go ask your father," Petunia said, and the girls rushed to the garden where Darren was.

"Mr. Ana's Father! We're ready to go back to my parents!" Petunia called out.

Darren glanced over to find the happy little girls, side by side, and Ana was hugging her doll. Darren smiled at the scene and thought it was so adorable. "Did you girls have a good tea party?" he asked, as he set his hoe down.

"Yes, Papa! We had a lovely tea party!" Ana cheered.

"Well, all right then. Let's be off," he said, and he let Petunia lead the way. All the while, wondering what he would tell Petunia's parents, and hoping that they wouldn't be angry.

* * *

Petunia lead the Cuillins through the woods to Marmoreal. Darren stopped in his tracks at the sight of the magnificent white castle. "You live...here?" he asked.

"Yes, Sir," Petunia said, as she was about to open the gate.

"Wait...!" Darren stopped her before she could open the gate. "We can't go in there!"

"Why not? It's my home," Petunia looked disappointed. She really wanted to show her doll to Ana.

"Well...I understand that, Lass, but...we shouldn't venture in."

"The queen is very kind. She likes everyone in Underland as long as they honor and respect her."

"Well...I know she's a good queen, but I don't think we should - "

"Petunia, hello!" they suddenly heard a voice from inside the gate, and the queen began fluttering over.

Darren's blue eyes were wide and nervous.

"And I see you've brought guests! Perfect girl you are! It's lunch time as well," Queen Mirana said, as she smiled at the Ana and her father. Then opening the gates she said, "How are you fine folks doing this beautiful day?"

"Uh...Your Majesty..." Darren fumbled, as he knelt and began to bow, still in shock, "it's an honor..." he said, and he quickly tapped at Ana, making sure she bowed down.

Ana knelt, but she didn't bow her head. She couldn't stop staring at the beautiful queen. It was the most amazing image she had ever seen in her short life. "Your Highness...you're beautiful..." she gasped.

The queen chuckled. "Dear girl, you are as well!" she said, as she came close, and knelt to the small girl. "And what a beautiful doll you have."

"Her name is Daisy," Ana said, in all her delight.

"She's almost as beautful as you," the queen smiled. Then she stood. "You can rise," she told Darren and Ana.

Ana jumped to her feet, but Darren, who was still wondering if this was real, slowly began to stand up.

"Are you two hungry? The royal cook has just made lunch and it would be an honor to have you with us," the queen asked the Cuillins.

"Oh, how nice of you, Majesty...Uh...we actually have to go - "

"Yes, yes!" Ana cut off her father, jumped up and down. "I want to go in the castle! I want to go in!"

The queen chuckled and opened the gate farther along so that the guests could come in.

"Yay!" Ana cried and she ran into the castle gates.

"Ana - !" Darren called after her, and Petunia went running with Ana too.

The queen chuckled. "She's a wonderful girl," she told him.

"Well...well, thank you...Your Majesty..." Darren said, still very paranoid.

"No need to be nervous, Young Man. I am only another person, just like you are," the queen said.

Darren was amazed. How was it that royaltee was acting so incredible with a commoner. So much that she was inviting him into her castle.

"Shall you come?" the queen asked him.

Darren was still slightly hesitant, but then accepted. "Thank you, Highness..." he said.

"My pleasure," the queen told him.

* * *

In the castle, Darren had finally caught up to his little girl. She was with Petunia and an old man wild colors on his clothes, and a green top hat. His hair was untamed and he had a large smile on his face.

Darren assumed that he was Petunia's father, given that he had the same hair color as Petunia.

"There he is! It's Papa!" Ana called, as they all looked at Darren.

The old man approached him and held out his hand to shake. "I'm Tarrant Hightopp, and it's a pleasure to meet you," Tarrant said.

"Darren Cuillin..." Darren said, a bit nervously, still very overwhelmed by this amazing palace.

"Yes...it's fantastic isn't it?" Tarrant said.

Darren looked slightly questioning. "I'm sorry?"

"The castle. This must be a very overwhelming day for you."

Darren shook his head a bit with a smile, still trying to come to reality. "The queen is..."

"Amazing as well?" he offered.

Darren laughed a little. "That just about said it."

"Well, that's how our queen deserves to be the queen. She's amazing."

Darren still looked about, as the huge pillars looked like endless marble, shining beauty. And the walls were so white that it made the rooms look even much bigger then they already were.

"Papa, we're going to Petunia's room now," Ana said.

"Uh...well, now I think it would be best if..." Darren looked at Tarrant, as if he were asking permission.

Tarrant nodded. "It's fine with me if it's fine with you," he said, nobbily.

Darren smiled. These people were so kind to him and he barely even knew them. "Well...it's all right with me, then," he told Ana.

"Oh, thank you, Papa!" Ana cried and she and Petunia ran off.

"So, I believe my little girl went wandering over to your cottage," Tarrant said, with a chuckle.

"Oh...yes, she and my girl were playing..."

"How wonderful. It gives me such joy to know that Petunia has a little friend."

This made Darren happy, as he felt the same. Suddenly, a blond haired woman came running in. She was wearing a blue dress that was rather formal and she ran up and wrapped herself in Tarrant's arms, glancing at Darren curiously. "Hello there," she said, kindly.

"Darren this is my wife Alice," Tarrant said.

"It's a pleasure, Ma'am," Darren said, politely, with a bow.

"And this is Darren, the father of Ana, who I believe you've met," Tarrant said.

"I did," Alice chuckled. "I came to you for answers."

"She and Petunia were having tea together, so I heard," Tarrant told her.

"How sweet!" Alice said, as she smiled at Darren. "I'm glad our little girl found a friend."

"As am I," Darren told her, smiling back. He seemed to have settled a bit more. As the people of this place were very warming and welcoming.

Just then, McTwisp came hopping in and informed them that it was lunch time. The adults came to the royal table as they queen was already seated. The two little girls were running in as well. They were both holding dolls.

"Oh...Ana..." Darren tried to grab her, "no toys at the table."

Ana was confused. She was always allowed to have toys at the table at her own house. "But...why, Papa?"

"It's perfectly fine if she brings the doll," Alice informed Darren. "The queen doesn't mind at all."

Darren smiled a bit. "I...should have known..."

Ana happily sat at the table with her doll, and Darren sat beside her.

"Such an honor to have lunch with my champion, my royal hatter and their child, and dear citizens of Underland as well," the queen said.

Darren shot a look at Alice. "Champion...?" he thought, and he couldn't believe that he was in the same room of the savior of Underland. At the same table.

"Let us begin," the queen said, and the March Hare served up the plates. Everyone ate and talked, casually, as Darren was looking about, staying rather quiet.

He watched on, as the white rabbit nibbled his carrot and the Hightopps chatted with the queen. The girls giggled and ate their food and some other guests were just happily going about their business.

Darren loved the servous, but he still felt out of place.

"Are you all right, Lad?" Darren heard Tarrant ask him.

Darren nodded. "Of course..." he said.

"You're awful quiet over there. I might need to kick up the mood and throw a few dishes at you!" Tarrant said, with a smile.

Darren jolted a little, with wide eyes.

Tarrant chuckled. "All in good fun, all in good fun," he said.

Darren chuckled back, but still didn't really get it.

"It's a Hightopp thing," Alice told Darren, encouragingly.

The Hightopps began to talk to Darren, and ask him about his every day life. The queen came in on it too, and that made Darren feel just a bit more settled.

* * *

After lunch, Darren thanked the queen many times, and the Hightopp's told him that they would love to have their little girl's play again sometime. Darren told Tarrant where his cottage was, and told him that the could visit whenever they pleased.

At night time, Alice and Tarrant came into Petunia's room, to say good night.

"Did you have a good day with your new friend?" asked Alice.

"I had a wonderful time!" she replied.

"She's a since girl, isn't she?" Tarrant said, with a wink.

"She's very nice. I'm so glad I found her!"

"We are too. It's always good to have a friend, right Daddy?" Alice said, glancing at Tarrant.

"Sure is," he flashed a smile.

"Did you make a friend too , Father?" Petunia asked.

"Of course I did! Everyone's my friend," he said, with a charming smile. "All though, that boy needs to come out of his shell," he said, with a laugh at Alice.

"He's shy it seems," Alice said.

"He was very overwhelmed by everything."

"I really like Ana's doll. She's very pretty," Petunia said. "Only...I think she might be sad sometimes. She doesn't have a mother..." she said, sadly looking down at her own doll that Alice made for her.

The parents grew serious. "She doesn't...?" Alice asked.

Petunia shook her head. "She said, her mother died when she was born."

Tarrant and Alice looked saddened. They pittied for Ana and Darren.

"That would explain why Darren isn't very social," Alice said.

"It would, in fact," Tarrant agreed.

"How sad..." Alice said. "And he's so young."

The night was dampened at that very moment, as they lamented for the unfortunate Cuillins.

"But everything has a reason, I suppose," Alice said.

"Are you ready for bed then?" Tarrant asked Petunia.

"Yes, Father," Petunia said.

"All right then," he said, as he tucked her in. "Good night. Sleep tight," he said with a smile.

Both the parents kissed her and they went off to bed. Petunia snuggled with her doll and awaited the next time she saw her new friend.


End file.
